


Clarity

by Random_Musings_of_an_Introverted_Mind



Series: Skinny Love: A SuperCat Series [1]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mon-Ew is mentioned twice, Mostly Fluff, Post-Episode: s03e13 Both Sides Now, Pre-Cat Grant/Kara Danvers, Pre-Relationship, Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Musings_of_an_Introverted_Mind/pseuds/Random_Musings_of_an_Introverted_Mind
Summary: Clarity. She sat up in bed, sheets crumpled in a ball, sleep eluded her. She needed clarity. Her thoughts kept leading to her, no matter how hard Kara tried to seek another for what she needed. In all honesty anyone else she thought of was tangled up in the web that she needed to extricate herself from…even if it was only for a day or two.Kara goes to Washington DC for the weekend in the hopes of finding something...or more specifically, someone to get her back on track.





	Clarity

Clarity. She sat up in bed, sheets crumpled in a ball, sleep eluded her. She needed clarity. Her thoughts kept leading to her, no matter how hard Kara tried to seek another for what she needed. In all honesty anyone else she thought of was tangled up in the web that she needed to extricate herself from…even if it was only for a day or two. 

Alex had her own heartbreak to contend with, even if she tried to take up her time in helping Sam and Ruby. Mon-El wouldn’t leave her be, and it was wearing her down. Lena had her mother and James on her mind…and Winn, well he was not the emotional support she needed right now.

Mind made up, she reached for her mobile. 3:03 flashed brightly in the dark room. A few taps later, and her thumb hovered over the ‘confirm’ button. What would she even say to her? Exhaling the excess carbon dioxide remaining in her lungs, she ignored the nerves, thumb contacting with the lit screen.

Stepping out of the airport, the cold was a welcome distraction from her impromptu actions. She hailed a taxi, and decided to flick a text to Alex.

‘Hey Alex, I’m in DC for the wkend. Don’t get mad, I just needed to get away for a bit. Ttyl. Love u! Xx’

The sights whizzed by, but she barely noticed them. Kara was nervous...but a good nervous she realized, a small smile graced her features. She arrived at an impressive Beaux Arts style home in Kalorama. It somehow managed to look both grand and homely in nature – typical of its owner, she mused.

Kara followed the granite steps leading to the French, mahogany timber entrance door. Pausing to straighten herself, she reached for the door-bell, overcome with anxiety. What was she thinking just showing up here, no invitation, no warning? Turning to run, she was stopped in her tracks by the sound of a dog barking just behind the door.

“What’s up girl, is someone at the door?” she heard Carters muffled voice, and before she knew it, the door was opening.

“Kara?...oh my god” A confused look passed over his face, but was quickly replaced by a massive grin. What shocked her more was the crushing hug she received from the much-taller-than-she-remembered boy. She spied a Labrador puppy inside barking at their interaction.

“Carter, it’s so good to see you!” she returned the hug, breaking the hug to get a better view of him.

“Look at how much you’ve grown – you’re as tall as me” she squealed.

“What are you doing here?” Carter asked. Her response cut short, by a chocolate bundle of fur, jumping up at her, licking furiously at wherever she found skin. If she were to guess, it was maybe six months old.

“Keira! Down girl! Down.” Carter tried to grab for the puppy’s pink collar.

“What’s the commotion?” Cat poked her head out the door. Her eyes went wide in recognition.

“Keira?...I mean…Kara!” Clearly hearing the boss, Keira – the dog, looked back towards the voice, confused.

Their eyes locked, and Kara swore she saw those green eyes sparkle.

“Hi, Ms. Grant.” She awkwardly waved, before realising the stupidity of the gesture, and fixed her glasses in place.

“Carter get Keira inside before she bolts, please” a slight embarrassment graced the older woman’s features. Carter did as he was asked, leaving the two girls on the porch of her front steps. They spoke at the same time.

“Won’t you come in?”

“I was just in the neighborhood”

 She watched Cat smirk at the interaction, a blush creeping up her own neck.

“Well…since you’re in the neighborhood, won’t you come in?” Cat gestured, for her to follow her, keeping the door open for her. Once she made it passed the threshold, she was enveloped in a quick hug. “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s really good to see you too” She smiled into the embrace, perhaps holding on a little tighter than would relay a simple hello. Cat let her hang on, pressing her closer. They stepped back when she felt a little wet nose at her ankle.

After a barrage of the socially acceptable pleasantries, and catching up between the three of them, Kara found herself seated at the breakfast bar in Cat’s kitchen; a nice hot coffee mug in front her. She was leaning to one side, low enough to scratch the head of the sitting puppy.

“I never pictured you as a dog person, Cat.”

She got a groan in response.

“Yes well, this one here…wore me down, his argument was impressive.” She nodded towards Carter, a proud gleam in her eye. Carter shrugged his lanky teen shoulders in positive affirmation.

“Sounds like a case of like Mother, like son” Kara teased, the banter between them coming with ease.

“If you don’t mind me asking though…well I’m not sure I want to know the answer myself, but why… ‘Keira’?” she asked, face contorted as though a thrashing was coming that she asked for.

“I guess I missed bossing someone around, and she was following me around – a literal lost puppy, it reminded me of my days at CatCo.” Cat replied airily, hand gestures attempting to make light of the situation.

“Oh please Mom, when we saw her, she took one look at the puppy’s eyes, and she said they reminded her of you” Carter dobbed his mother in, eyebrows wiggling at Kara. She couldn’t quite believe the story until she looked Cat’s way. Cat blushed. She actually blushed.

“I believe I said, they reminded me of when Kara would walk around with puppy eyes…like you did to make people do your bidding. You have that look mastered – don’t deny it Kara” Cat accused when Kara went to complain and indeed deny it.

She couldn’t think of anything to say, she had left herself open wide for it. Her eyes landed on the clock of the wall oven. It had just turned to 12:24. Realising she had just monopolised two and a half hours of their time, Kara decided it was time to excuse herself.

“I really should be going, I didn’t mean to take up so much of your Saturday, I just wanted…to…say hello.”

“You never did mention why you’re here in DC, Kara” Cat warned she could see right through her.

“Oh, I just wanted some time away. Things are pretty hectic…in National City. So, I thought a change of location would give me a break”.

“And you chose Washington DC?” Cat’s eyebrow shot up, and a surge of hope sending shivers through her entire body, at the nervous shrug Kara sent in reply.

“Where are you staying?” Carter asked

“I haven’t figured that out yet, which is why I should probably go sort it out.”

“You mean you haven’t booked a hotel…or motel? I thought planning was your forte” Cat teased.

“You should stay here” Carter offered. “We have plenty of room, and you won’t have to explore DC by yourself. Mom and I could show you around…right Mom?” He knew he was taking a risk, but it’d be worth it. Despite the distance, and lack of contact, it hadn’t stopped his mom from comparing everyone she worked with to the incomparable Kara Danvers, or the sigh she would always give after her first sip of coffee that was never the perfect temperature like the coffee that would be awaiting her during her CatCo days – or more precisely, in memory of the days where a big-hearted, doe-eyed, hard-working beauty would serve it perfectly.

“No, no I could never impose like….”

“Nonsense, you wouldn’t be imposing, and Carter’s right. We could be your tour guides. In fact, we were planning on going to Barracks Row today, grab a bite to eat, and explore the market stalls.” Cat surprised her by the invitation. It was everything she hoped for, but didn’t expect to get.

“Are you sure, I don’t want to be any trouble?” Kara asked.

“Of course not! It’s close to lunch time now anyway…how bout you go get a jacket Carter, and let Keira outside…check her water bowl is full.” Those were words Kara had never pictured coming out of her former boss’ mouth.

The Eastern Market at Capitol Hill was a lively spot, the smell and colours of baked goods, cheeses and flowers invaded Kara’s senses. She made a beeline for a stall where fresh-from-the-oven apple and cinnamon scrolls had just been put on display, her mouth already watering. Next thing she knew, Cat had ordered 3 scrolls and paid the vendor, handing Kara a bag with two of the scrolls, and the second bag with one, to Carter.

“Don’t get used to having dessert before meals Carter” came the warning with no bite.

“Thanks Cat! You didn’t have to do that…here’s your scroll” Kara handed the bag back to her minus one sweet delight.

“Please, I’ve known you long enough to know you can polish off both of those...just leave me a bite”.

“Mhmmmnnnn...this is sooo good, Cat you have to try it!” Kara groaned, before shoving her scroll under Cat’s nose to try from where she’d bitten. Realizing her audacity and remembering Cat’s issue with shared germs, she went to explain “I just wanted you to try it while…”

She was cut off, when Cat grabbed her hands and brought the scroll closer to her mouth, taking a bite right next to where Kara had.

...it’s fresh.” She finished on autopilot, amazed at what Cat had done, and just a little bit distracted as she stared as a tongue poked out to lick lips that her eyes couldn’t seem to move from. Cat watched her watching her, and as if for effect, brought up her finger that still had some cinnamon sugar on it and sucked on it. The moment was broken with Carter clearing his throat.

They spent a while roaming through the indoor and outdoor stalls hosting arts and craft vendors, some beautiful handmade furniture sellers, to farmers stands and food vendors. Suffice to say, that when Kara and Carter got back in Cat’s parked Mercedes-Benz SUV their bellies were full. Leaning back and groaning from over-eating, Cat chided them both for having no self-control before asking what else they would like to do this afternoon.

“Can we take Kara to the Space Museum? The Einstein Planetarium there has a show called ‘journey to the stars’…I saw it for a school excursion – I reckon you’d love it Kara. If we leave now, we might be able to visit the Lunar Module collection before the screening” the teenager buzzed with excitement.

“You are our visitor Kara, so what do you say…and please don’t be persuaded in by his enthusiasm, not everyone shares his joy for all things space.”

“Maybe not, but this girl so happens to love all things space too. I’m up for it…Unless you have other plans, I can still go book a hotel room and get out of your hair.”

“Enough of that talk, in case you haven’t noticed the blaringly obvious, my son and I are thoroughly enjoying your company. So, can you promise me for the rest of your time here, you will abstain from thinking you’re not welcome?” Cat admonished, and it was the second nicest ‘scolding’ she had ever received from her....mentor. The woman in front of her searched her face waiting for it to sink in, nodding when she was satisfied taking Kara’s silence for acknowledgement. She started the car, and asked Carter to double-check for the Planetariums showing times.

 

The rest of the afternoon breezed by, Kara feeling light as air. She found herself checking that she was in fact not floating as they explored the exhibit with Cat walking close to her side by side as Carter would spout out facts he learned, and Kara would return the enthusiasm in full. She caught Cat looking at her with something akin to admiration when she would ramble on about the intricacies of space with Carter – it made her skin tingle.

The screening of Journey to the Stars, had Cat deciding to sit on the opposite side of her from Carter, putting her in the middle. The show made her nostalgic, yet seeing even Cat enraptured with the beauty and vastness of celestial discoveries she had learned when she was a child on Krypton, made her feel a little less alone. She found herself leaning in her chair towards the woman that somehow had always let her feel secure. By the time the screening had finished, and the voice of Whoopi Goldberg stopped the narration, her shoulder and Cat’s were leaning on each other, having at some point found each other. She didn’t want to move. Cat wasn’t moving either, but looked over at her and placed a stray hair behind her ear…the touch leaving a searing hot feeling along her skin.

“What did you think?” Carter asked, leaning over to get her attention. She didn’t feel the connection break, rather his presence added to the bliss she was experiencing.

“I loved it. My favourite part was when they explained sunshine and the different wavelengths of energy and light the sun gives…what about you?” Kara happily responded.

“I find the lifecycle of the stars really cool, like when they become red or yellow supergiants. It kinda sucks they have to turn supernova and die.” He replied, getting up from his seat starting the procession out of the planetarium.  

“What about you mom? What did you like?”

“hmm, I’d say I liked when they showed the Pleiades, and Orion Nebula” she responded as they made their way out. Passing a toilet sign, Carter informed his mom he needed to go. So, Cat and Kara stayed put waiting for his return.

“I’m sorry if this was boring for you Cat”

“Nonsense. Though I may not show enthusiasm like my son, I do enjoy sharing in his passion – and yours” she shoved her shoulder into her own, and Kara had to remember to be malleable so as to not hurt her.

“Thank you for indulging him, by the way.” Her appreciation felt in waves.

“My pleasure, it’s hard not to. He has a way of getting to your heart. I’ve missed him.” She stated truthfully.

“If it was anybody else you were talking about, I might get jealous” Cat returned. It made Kara pause.

What do you mean?

“Jealous of being missed…” a shy tone now graced her. “I know he has missed you too…as have I…missed you I mean” she waved off the last part as if it wasn’t anything important.

“I missed you too Cat” Kara replied honestly. The look Cat gave her seemed to doubt her sincerity. She felt the need to make the stubborn woman in front of her believe her.

“It’s true…why do you think I came…here? I…I missed your presence. You have such an aura of strength around you, you make me feel….” Her heartfelt speech was cut short when Carter returned. He seemed to sense he walked in on something important though.

 

The ride back to Cat’s house was in pleasant silence. Carter spend most of the time on his cell. Kara recognised they were back in the neighbourhood.

“Mom, Jason has asked me to sleepover at his place tonight – am I allowed to go?” The unexpected request came.

“I thought you wanted to have a rematch of Dominion” Cat enquired.

“Maybe we can play tomorrow night instead? Jason just got Apex Construct on PS4 and we wanted to tag team…I can be back tomorrow morning to do more stuff with Kara and you? What time was your flight back Kara?”

“ahhh, I haven’t actually booked one yet…I didn’t really have a plan” she replied, self-conscious of the imposition she felt at intruding on their weekend.

“Stop your mind from going where its headed Kara. We want you here.” Cat stated, reading her as clear as day.

“I’m fine for you to go if that’s what you want honey?” Cat spoke to Carter now, pulling up to their driveway.

“Yeah, I do, I never had much friends like him before. Besides, you and Kara can catch up without me.” The insinuation was clear, but hidden behind a sorry truth he clearly wanted to milk. It worked.

 

Watching Cat pour wine, bringing one to her, and leaning into her personal space clinking glasses together, Kara recognized a sense of familiarity - of ease, and immediately felt the weight of the world rush onto her again, thinking of what Monday would bring. So far from here, where she had spent a day forgetting her worries. Bathing in Cat’s undivided attention. Since Carter had left for Jason’s, she and Cat had taken an enthusiastic Keira for a long walk around the beautiful neighbourhood, both laughing at the puppy’s cute and naughty antics. They had made dinner side by side in the kitchen, ate and cleaned up, easy listening blues playing in the background, as if this was something they had always done.

Cat must’ve seen the change in her aura. Brow furrowed in concern, Cat sat forward, closing the gap on the couch between them.

“I know you wanted to forget your worries, but, running from them won’t fix them either.”

“I’m not running…I don’t think I could even if I wanted. I just...”

“Needed a break” Cat finished for her. Kara was reminded that even though as her assistant she had learned to read all of Cat’s moods and anticipate her needs. What she had perhaps taken for granted, was having Cat read her (and Supergirl’s) moods – or more precisely, insight into her emotional state (the emotion behind the emotion so to speak).  She had come here for this hadn’t she?

“You always did know what to say”

“I haven’t said anything yet” Cat pointed out in a wisecrack.

“You know what I mean…I miss our talks. You probably heard this many times, but you have a way with words Ms. Grant.” She couldn’t quite maintain eye-contact when she said it.

“I miss our talks too…you always made it easy to talk to you Kara.” Cat took a slow sip of wine, before placing it on the coffee table. Cat fully turned her body towards Kara, knees touching. Her hand slowly made its way to her own lap, barely touching.

“Why don’t you tell me why you needed a break?”

Kara exhaled a deep, unsteady breath. “ahhh…it just feels like there’s no end in sight. That no matter what I do, it will never be enough…that I’ll never be enough.”

Cat stopped her then, she placed a finger over her lips. “Shh…no. You are enough Kara. You need to know that, believe that.” Her hands found Kara’s and she held onto them as if she could will Kara to believe her.

“When the world you want seems so far away, when your walls don’t feel like home, you need to remember you’re not alone Kara. I know you have a family who loves you, I know you have friends who protect you. You have me…and Carter.” She paused to gauge Kara’s response, but continued,

“Do you remember when I told you in order to live we must keep daring, keep diving?” Cat asked, and Kara nodded in response.  

“Well, when that’s not possible… we just keep breathing, keep trying, keep hoping. Never let that hope in you die Kara. It’s your most powerful gift. It makes you…you. The most wonderful, smart, and caring person…I’ve ever known.” Cat let go of her hand, and scooped up her wine glass.  

“You’re amazing, you know that” Kara smiled, renewed with purpose.

“Yes.” Cat replied dead serious, before a cheeky smirk plastered her face. It made Kara laugh.

“What? One thing I learned early on was to never lose your confidence, your sense of identity – especially to a man that diminishes you, knowingly or not.” Cat got up to pour herself another glass.

Had Cat heard Mon-El was back somehow, Kara thought. Whether she had or not, Kara realised its truth.

“You should write another book” Kara teased.

“hmm…maybe, when I’m over being Press Secretary.”

“It suits you…you’re making a difference. I do miss you prowling the halls of CatCo though.”

“Despite its lacklustre performance of late, I’m sure James and Lena won’t run it into the ground. Not before I can take it back anyway.”

“Don’t believe me. I still have my ways.” Cat questioned at Kara’s perplexed look.

“I could never doubt you, and anyone who would bet against you is a fool.”

“Good to know you’re not one of them.”

And just like that their easy banter was back. The touches, though innocent had become a natural part of their conversation.

Since she had arrived with nothing but her tan tote bag, Cat found a loose top and some stretchy gym shorts of hers for Kara to borrow along with a fresh toothbrush, despite her protests at not wanting to be an inconvenience, Kara did take them. She emerged from the visitors’ bathroom, feeling a little exposed at how fitted the top and shorts where on her taller and more muscular frame. Those feelings were only exacerbated when Cat drank in her appearance before handing her a glass of water to take to the spare bedroom. She followed the smaller woman, who had also changed into some surprisingly practical knit tee and long pj bottoms, as well as Keira the chocolate Lab that faithfully followed Cat everywhere, to the spare room.

“Okay, so there are more pillows and throws in the cupboard there, if you need anything else, my room is down that corridor and to the right.” Cat stated, pulling out a blanket and placing it at the end of the bed.

“Thank you for letting me stay here Cat” Kara remarked. At first Cat brushed her comment off with a wave of her hand.

“I like it when you say my name.”

“You mean Cat?” she tried the name on again, to watch the reaction. It was a small, but genuine smile, the creases a giveaway.

“Goodnight Kara” Cat stated to end the scrutiny she felt. Coming close to give her a quick hug.

“Good night Cat.” She mumbled into a mass of golden hair. “Good night Keira.” She got a wagging tail in answer, before Cat ushered the furry one out with her, closing the door. Kara hopped in the bed, and listened as Cat made her way to the bedroom, and apparently losing an argument with Keira about being on the bed, before sleep came.  

 

She woke up refreshed, a world away from the previous night. Being still quite early in the morning, Kara tiptoed to kitchen, only to find Cat awake and keeping an eye on Keira in the backyard.

“Still an early riser I see.” Was her greeting.

“Emails and calls still beckon, just with different emergencies now. How did you sleep?”

“I slept well. Thank you….and you?”

“Well, if you consider waking up to fur tickling your nose and awakening latent allergies good, then yes.” Cat half-joked.

She was lighter here in DC, Kara studied the stunning woman in-front of her.

“Carter text before bed last night, and asked that I pick him up at 8:30 today. I thought we could maybe go to a lovely little café close by for some breakfast?”

“That sounds wonderful.”

 

The day went by too quickly for her liking, but she enjoyed each moment of it. From watching Cat argue with the waiter that fresh apple juice did not look or taste like the sugary concentrated beverage in front of her, to Carter convincing her to finally get on Snapchat, and their exploration of and getting lost in the Smithsonian Museum of Natural History. They eventually found their way out in time to get to the airport with only a 10-minute window to spare.

“You should come back for the Deep-Sea Exhibition opening Kara. It will be totally awesome.” Carter prompted.

“I would love to, but I’ll have to see how things are going back home at National City buddy. If I don’t make it for the opening, I’ll definitely come another time.”

“Had enough of us is it Danvers?” Cat teased, but it was a loaded question she wanted answered.

“Absolutely not. I’ve had such an awesome time. I only wished we lived closer so we could do it more often.”

“I’m trying to convince mum to return to National City once President Marsdin’s term is up”

“We’ll just have to find a reason to bring her back then” Kara looked at the back seat to wink at Carter.

“Who says I don’t have reason enough already?” Cat asked holding her gaze in all seriousness a gleam of questioning.

“I hope you do.”

Kara leaned over the car dash for a quick hug, she had aimed for Cat’s cheek, and Cat must’ve done the same, because next thing she knew was she felt soft luscious lips peck her own. She pulled back in surprise, about to apologise, but Cat just smiled, eyes downcast before she licked her lips. When they looked at each other again, words weren’t needed. They both knew it was something they had both wanted. Kara got out of the car, waved at a grinning Carter, and gave Cat one of the brightest and purest smiles.

 

That ‘Sunny Danvers’ smile that Cat had coined, stayed put the entire flight home, when Alex picked her up and drove her home, and even followed her to bed. When she opened her CatCo email the next morning, that smile she felt couldn’t get any bigger did. Cat had sent her a return airplane ticket to Washington DC on the weekend that Carter wanted to check out that new exhibition at the museum they both were keen for, along with a little note.

'It may not be the safest form of travel you have at your disposal, but how else could I ensure your company is greatly wanted?

Cat xx 

P.S. I hope the you find the clarity you need Kara'

 

Had she found it? Clarity?

She found clarity in the form that hope, was her greatest weapon. That she could always count on Cat to help her find it again, and again. That she needed her back in her life. That she would unquestionably, be using those plane tickets.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story that I literally just wrote in one sitting, desperate to put something up before work overwhelms me in the morning for who knows how long. I am desperately missing Cat Grant from the show, and just need a way to imagine her as part of the story. Apologies for all mistakes and errors, I barely edited - it is 12:10am right now as I upload this. I live in Australia, and have no real knowledge of Washington DC, just from what I researched on Google, apologies for any misrepresentation.
> 
> I may turn this into a series...I'll await your feedback first.


End file.
